Le pouvoir des yeux
by Erodee
Summary: Pourquoi Itachi disparaît t-il dans la nuit ? Et si Neji, avec qui Sasuke ne voulait pas rester seul, avait la réponse à cette question ? Et si l'alcool c'était cool et que tout partait en vrille ? Les cousins Hyûga font clairement fureur en ce moment...


Depuis qu'il l'avait ramené, Sasuke avait bien remarqué les nombreuses disparition de son frère une fois la nuit tombée.

Au départ, il ne s'en était pas inquiété, après tout Itachi avait besoin d'un peu de temps, et d'isolement, pour s'habituer au fait que plus personne ne le considérait comme responsable du massacre du clan Uchiwa, leur clan, depuis que les révélation avait été faite sur Danzo, le véritable responsable de tout ce cauchemars. La problème c'est que cela faisait 7mois qu'ils étaient rentrés, et 7mois que, chaque soir, Itachi sortait quand il pensait que son frère était endormis pour allez on ne sait où et ça commençait à le rendre dingue.

Un jour, alors qu'il sortait avec Naruto et Neji, de qui il était devenu assez proche étonnamment, il leur avait parlé de cette histoire, leur demandant conseil pour essayer de comprendre mais ces deux amis n'avaient pus l'aider même si, chaque fois qu'ils en parlaient maintenant, il était souvent que ceux-ci lui conseil de le suivre, une fois, juste une, pour savoir. Sasuke s'y refusait par principe, si son grand-frère ne lui disait rien c'est qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il sache, qu'il voulait garder sa pour lui et il ne voulait pas créer un nouveau gouffre entre eux, pas alors qu'ils commençaient à avoir une vrai relation entre eux, qu'ils avaient recréer une famille juste eux deux.

Il avait donc essayer d'oublier en ce concentrant sur les missions, de plus en plus nombreuse, que Tsunade lui confiait après sa nomination comme ANBU, les gens lui refaisait confiance et il en était heureux. Le travail lui permettait d'oublier sa curiosité à propos de son frère et de traîner avec ses amis après les missions. Il était heureux que Sakura ne soit plus la même, tout comme Ino, qu'elles ne lui cour plus après comme elles le faisaient avant parce que, ainsi, il pouvait finalement apprécier de passer de temps avec les autres sans ce faire harceler.

Mais, surtout, sa lui permettait de parler avec Neji sans être interrompus sans cesse.

Il n'avait pas trop compris quand, ni quel moment enfaîte.

Un jours ou Naruto les avaient plantés, à l'un de leur habituels rendez-vous pour s'entraîner, ils c'étaient retrouvés juste tous les deux et, après de longues heures à enchaîner mouvement et duel, ils avaient décidés d'aller chez le Hyuga pour prendre une douche, celui-ci aillant quitter la sphère du clan pour obtenir son propre chez lui et, d'une certaine façon, une liberté plus qu'appréciée.

Donc ils étaient chez lui, Sasuke entrain de leur servir des verres d'eau et de boire le sien le temps que Neji finisse de prendre une douche, quand celui-ci était ressortit, une simple serviette violine nouée autour de ses hanches fines. Il avait pouffé de rire en voyant la couleur et Neji lui avait tiré la langue comme un gamin pour répliquer à sa moquerie sauf que voilà, en ne sachant trop comment, ce simple geste fit montée une chaleur toute nouvelle chez l'Uchiwa et quand son ami passa à côté de lui et lui effleura le bras pour prendre son propre verre, lui murmurant un remerciement au passage, Sasuke frémit et eu une folle envie de voir cette langue bien plus bas sur sa propre personne.

Aussi avait-il rapidement fui vers la salle de bain et c'était arrangé pour ne plus jamais ce retrouver seul avec l'Hyuga, qui ne semblait rien avoir remarqué.

Malgré cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rechercher sa conversation et il profitait de la présence, rassurante, du reste du groupe pour le faire, sachant très bien qu'il ne pouvait rien arriver tant que les autres sera là. Ces idées perverses resteraient bien en place dans un coin et ne lui ferait faire aucuns gestes déplacés ou suspects. C'est donc sans crainte qu'il rejoignit la bande un peu plus tard ce jours là, dans leur bar fétiche, et qu'il ce joignit aux conversations déjà bien mouvementé de ses collègues avant de ce faire happer dans un coin par un Neji un peu préoccupé. Celui-ci sembla hésiter avant de lui demander si ça le dérangeait qu'ils sortes et Sasuke le suivit non sans crainte de ses propres réactions.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

\- Je crois que je sais ou disparaît ton frère...

Il stoppa net sa contemplation de la peau laiteuse de son vis-à-vis, imaginant ses lèvres tracer une ligne de baisers sur celle-ci, pour regarder Neji dans les yeux, sans doute avec un air surpris.

\- Tu l'as vus ?

\- Eh bien... On peu dire ça. En réalité c'est pas lui que je cherchais, mais Hinata.

\- Tu cherche Hinata en pleine nuit toi ?

L'air gêné qu'il prit ne plus pas du tout à l'Uchiwa. En effet, il fallait être stupide pour ne pas craindre cette douce et timide Hinata qui avait, depuis son retour, prit une assez grande confiance en elle, suffisamment pour envoyer balader son père et devenir une très bonne ANBU, ce qui avait déconcerté le patriarche Hyuga, mais également parce que le corps de la jeune femme ne manquait pas d'argument, il fallait bien le dire : une poitrine généreuse, de jolie courbes, une peau à l'air aussi douce que celle de son cousin, une chevelure d'ébène longue et soyeuse encadrant un visage angélique, des lèvres charnue qui semblaient promettre bien des promesse et un regard au couleur lunaire qui semblait cacher bien des secrets. Une sacrée rivale sachant que les cousins étaient bien loin de ce que Sasuke avait quitté, puisque Neji protégeait maintenant sa cousine comme un chien enragé, au lieu d'essayer de la tuer, et que le dernier mec à avoir osé la regarder de travers c'était retrouvé à l'hôpital pendant quatre jours.

\- Ouais, enfin non; il hésita un instant et ce repris; elle habite chez moi en ce moment. Son père veut qu'elle ce marie, elle à préférer ce retrouver dans un lieu neutre et comme j'avais une chambre ne plus...

\- Je vois...

\- Enfin du coup j'ai remarqué que, parfois, elle sortait le soir. Tard, genre vraiment tard...

Le regard qu'il lui lança semblait un peu froid, énervé même, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Enfin Néji ne le regardait plus comme ça depuis des années et cela le blessa plus qu'il n'aurait voulut l'avouer.

\- Je vois pas le rapport avec Itachi.

\- Ils ce voient, Sasuke, ton frère et ma cousine ce voient.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte encore, je comprend rien !

Neji poussa un long soupir avant de ce frotter l'arrête du nez, tique nerveux que Sasuke trouvait affreusement sexy, et sembla essayer de rassembler ses esprit avant de ce rapprocher au plus près de lui ce qui fit monté directement la tension dans le corps de l'Uchiwa. Non de dieu ce qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser, tout de suite

\- Pour faire cours; il chuchotait, comme s'il avait peur d'être entendu; je crois que ton frère ce tape ma cousine.

\- Attend, tu plaisante là ?

\- Je les ai vus s'embrasser, Sasuke, et c'était pas une simple petite bise, plutôt un bon gros baiser de cinéma et tous.

Il le regardait mais l'information ne semblait pas monter. Son frère avec Hinata ? Sérieusement ? Mais comment un truc comme ça avait pus arriver, enfin ils ce connaissaient pas pour ce qu'il en savait et Itachi passait ses journées enfermé dans leur maison familiale parce qu'il avait peur de sortir !

Maintenant c'était lui qui ce frottait l'arrête du nez, sans savoir que cela faisait plus où moins le même effet sur Neji.

Ils furent interrompus par Naruto qui, une fois encore avait trop bus, et qui était venu les chercher pour qu'ils dansent avec lui car personne ne voulait. Ils l'aidèrent donc à retourner à l'intérieur du bar, l'empêchant, comme ils pouvaient, d'enlever son pantalon avant que Kiba ne cède et leur dise bonne nuit en raccompagnant le blond surexcité chez lui pour le coucher et s'assurer qu'il ne traîne pas à poil dans la rue. Peu à peu, le groupe ce dissipa et nos deux amis prirent le chemin de leur domicile, qui leur demandait de prendre le même chemin, dans un silence plombant.

L'appartement de l'Hyuga était le plus près, c'est donc chez lui qu'ils arrivèrent en premier, bien trop vite au goût de Sasuke qui, aillant un peu but, aurait bien souhaité être dans un état similaire à Naruto pour que Neji s'occupe de lui... Trop prit dans ses pensés il ne remarqua pas que celui-ci le fixait de façon plutôt intense.

\- Tu veux monter prendre une bière ?

\- Je veux pas déranger, Hinata doit dormir

\- Ma chambre est suffisamment grande pour deux.

Sasuke ce sentit chauffer, l'autre ne devait absolument pas ce rendre compte du genre de truc insoutenable qu'il pouvait sortir parfois. Il hésita et puis, après l'un de ses fameux « Hn » il suivit son ami, profitant de la vue qu'offrait les quelques marches de retard qu'il avait et reluquant sans gène le cul devant lui.

Une fois la porte ouverte il le suivit à l'intérieur et attendit que la lumière s'allume pour rentrer plus en avant dans l'appartement. Un mot trônait sur la table de salon et il ce permet de le prendre pour le lire, Neji faisant de même, pencher sur son épaule et plaquer presque complètement contre son dos...

\- « Je ne rentre pas ce soir, j'espère que la soirée était bonne, si Sasuke veut dormir là il peu prendre ma chambre au lieu du canapé, ce sera plus confortable que la dernière fois. J'ai rachetée des bières. Je t'aime, à demain, Hina »

\- Visiblement, elle va être occupée.

La chaleur quitta son dos alors que la porte du frigo s'ouvrait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait le plus, Neji ou la bière qu'il lui tendit ? Et il ce dit que de le bière, sur Neji, ça pourrait ne pas être si mal aussi... La mouvement de sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieur rendit complètement dingue l'Hyuga qui ce demandait bien comment c'était possible d'être si sexy avec des gestes du quotidien.

\- Au moins t'aura un pieu confortable, la matelas est tous neuf

\- Hn; il prit une gorgée de sa bière et apprécia fortement la fraîcheur de celle-ci en cette chaude nuit d'été; Mon frère et ta cousine... Va falloir qu'ils m'expliquent comment ça à bien pus arriver

\- Tu m'étonnes, c'est pas comme s'ils avaient été amis ou un truc du genre.

Les deux amis ce mire assis sur le canapé et Neji alluma la télé pour combler le silence réflexif de la pièce, regardant son comparse complètement plongé dans ses pensés.

Les heurespassaient, comme les bières et les émissions plus que niaise et puis, comme un signe du destin, Neji zappa encore et encore jusqu'à tomber sur quelque chose qu'il ne voulait absolument pas regarder avec Sasuke à côté de lui : un porno plus que sonore. L'autre brun releva immédiatement ses yeux de sa bière et ce mit à glousser. Sasuke, qui gloussait ? Il le regarda stupéfait et ce rendit compte des dizaines de bières posées devant eux, l'alcool avait coulée à flot dans le bar et ils ne c'étaient pas arrêtés pour autant en arrivant ici... Un son rauque sortit de la télé et, soudain, l'Hyuga ce rendit compte à quel point ils étaient proche l'un de l'autre, à quel point Sasuke était sexy et qu'il était actuellement entrain de le regarder comme s'il était une sucrerie, passant sa langue si tentante sur sa lèvre, l'humidifiant légèrement...

Neji prit une grande respiration et posa sa bière, voulant essayer de ce calmer il chercha ou avait bien pus tombé la télécommande pour changer de chaîne, il fallait que cet acteur arrête de râler comme ça, il était suffisamment serré dans son pantalon comme ça... Mais, bon sang ! Ou était cette fichue télécommande à la fin !?

Il sursauta quand il sentit des doigts froid s'insinuer sous son t-shirt pour caresser la peau de son dos et fixa son regard dans celui de son ami, beaucoup trop proche pour que ce soit raisonnable. Il n'avais jamais vus Sasuke le regarder comme ça, certes ils étaient devenus amis, a son plus grand étonnement, ils avaient passés de plus en plus de temps ensemble et avait bien remarquer que l'autre faisait en sort qu'ils ne ce voient plus seuls mais alors Neji avait pensé qu'il c'était trahis en le regardant trop, son corps transpirant sous l'entraînement était difficile à ignorer, même pour lui.

L'Uchiwa s'approcha aussi près qu'il le put sans l'embrasser mais c'est Neji qui ne tint pas et qui agrippa ses cheveux d'une main pour presser furieusement ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui faisant pousser un gémissement qui le fit frisonner. Les mains ce firent plus pressantes, les vêtements partirent en tous sens et Neji finit par ce lever, entraînant Sasuke. Il le fixa d'un regard brûlant, son corps était en ébullition.

\- Ma chambre, tout de suite.

Sasuke sourit au ton impériale de son ami et ne ce fit pas prier. Il vit l'autre ce diriger dans la salle de bain avant que lui-même ne ce glisse dans la chambre et, demain il regretterait tellement cela, il ce mit sur le lit, à quatre patte, écartant royalement ses jambes, offrant alors une vue imprenable à Neji quand il revint. Celui-ci manqua de lâcher ce qu'il avait en main et plongea dans le regard onyx, si malicieux maintenant.

Il poussa un grognement et referma la porte avant de ce jeter sur son ami, qui ne fut pas le moins du monde dessus du voyage.

* * *

Hinata avait la trouille, clairement.

Neji avait réussit a devenir proche de Sasuke, certes, mais il n'en tolérait pas forcément plus la présence de son frère qui ce trouvait actuellement à côté d'elle, devant la porte de l'appartement qu'elle partageait, pour le moment, avec son cousin. Comme est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir expliquer ça...

Un soupir franchit ses lèvres et elle sentit la main encourageante de son amant dans son dos. Oui, il fallait le faire, cette situation était franchement fatigante, ils ne pouvaient pas continuer de ce cacher comme des adolescents en faute. Elle entra donc et, passer l'étonnement de la porte non verrouillée, elle poussa un petit cri à la vue du, fallait le dire, bordel qui régnait dans le salon. Une tornade était passée par là ou quoi ?

\- Bon sang, c'est quoi tous ça ?

Elle ne savait si Itachi faisait référence au pack entier de bières vidé dons les bouteilles traînait, et sur leur table basse, et partout par terre, ou s'il faisait référence aux vêtements foutus un peu partout dans le salon.

Ils entendirent des jurons dans la chambre de Neji et puis quelqu'un ce cogna visiblement contre un meuble, échappant d'autres jurons douloureux. Itachi ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue d'un t-shirt qu'il connaissait bien, le soulevant pour le montrer à Hinata celle-ci parut surprise, passant son regarde du vêtement, à la chambre de son cousin, pour revenir sur le vêtement.

\- C'est pas vrai...

\- Oh que si !

Elle aussi avait reconnue le t-shirt porté de très nombreuse fois par le nouvel ami plus que surprenant de son cousin. Elle pouffa de rire en ce disant que, finalement, le nouvelle ne serait peut-être pas aussi difficile à annoncer que prévue et cela ce confirma quand, d'un mouvement lent et hésitant, Neji ouvrit doucement la chambre, rougissant à la vue de sa cousine et de Itachi, alors que la silhouette de Sasuke ce laissait entrapercevoir sur le lit de l'Hyuga, ce massant le bas du dos, qu'il avait bien douloureux ce matin.

Les cousins Hyuga avaient fait un malheur dans le cœur de glace de nos hautain, mais si sexy, frères Uchiwa, cela ne faisait aucun doute.


End file.
